1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to catalyst components for the polymerization of olefins. The catalyst components contain an aluminum-containing cocatalyst composition prepared by reaction of a trialkylaluminum or a dialkylaluminum hydride with an alkenyl-substituted benzene compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,253 shows (in Example 7) the reaction between p-divinyl benzene and diisobutyl aluminum hydride in the formation of organic tin compounds.